Aria Ackerman
"Welcome to the Glade" Aria is the newest member of the Glade. After Teresa's death .Of course at fist she doesn't fit in.Aria quickly takes a fancy to Frypan, Newt, Chuck and Minho.Gally develops a crush on Aria and they develop a rivalry. Aria Erudite is portrayed by User:Berglund "Great, We're all Bloody Inspired."Category:Female charactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Female characterCategory:Davenport's propertyCategory:Fusion of the worldsCategory:Fusion of WorldsCategory:Worlds dividedCategory:HumansCategory:HumanCategory:GladerCategory:Maze runnerCategory:RoguesCategory:FightersCategory:Fighter Nothing is known about Aria's past.She will get faint visions.but, she has no idea where or when she came from. Until she gets a weird flash back. Friendships Newt: Even though he shouldn't Newt dose take it easy on Iris and baby her in a way, he is her mentor and her closet's friend at the moment. Gally: Gally and Aria work up a rivalry, but it seems to die down and they can "get along"all that matters to Alby is if Gally and Aria can be in the same room without killing each other. Seemingly, Gally and Aria form a bond, Gally start's caring more for his fellow Glader. Alby: Aria and Alby get along, but they're not close. Chuck: Aria and Chuck are friends.Aria dose stay with Newt more but she likes Chuck's up beat personality. Thomas: Thomas and Aria will grow a friendship. Frypan: Frypan and Aria are really good friends, they get along very well and Aria helps frypan a lot. Marcus: TBA Peter: TBA Ability's/ Weapons * Speed (She's very light on her feet, making her faster.) * Agility * Flexibility * Knife Thrower * Archer * Hand to hand combat * A spear * Intelligence * Immune to most Disease's W.I.C.K.E.D Files Profile= Aria (Subject A13) Show's great leadership skills and determination, but that is what Wicked fears. She's not like the rest, She's Divergent and tends to think out side the box. She will risk everything to save her fellows subjects from any harm that may come there way, even if it means she may not survive. Subject show's great interest in subject's A8, A10, A2, and even in Subject A9. The trio get's along quite well, But Subject A9 becomes suspicious of Subject A2. |-|File= Aria Erudite Subject A13 Group A The Spark *Height: 5ft *weight: 110 *bra size:36C *Group: A *Subject: A13 name meaning Aria as a female given name, Aria (לביאה) means 'lioness' in Hebrew, or 'air' in Italian. Trivia * She is said to have Children in the future * She's a knife thrower * She's one of the shortest and oldest in the Glade. * Aria juggles many jobs, she is mainly a Runner, but in her spare time is mostly seen Helping Gally, or Newt. * A few of the builders think she's hot. * Aria has a brother. * She friends with most Gladers Quotes * "You're not my friends, because you're my brothers." Aria said as she hugged The Gladers Gallery 457438569_274.jpg tumblr_nc7vvizRw41rloeqho3_500.gif dad.jpg|Dad brother.jpg|Her Brother Chase mom.jpg|Mom The-Maze-Runner-52.jpg|In the Box Tumblr nfopkoKdTk1u3enjio7 500.gif Tumblr nho7zv1eBd1tbk2xyo2 250.gif 200 st.gif Katniss-katniss-everdeen-28914701-1250-1599.jpg tumblr_miqvq3inuT1qg8ggio1_500.png gallyandiris.jpg the_maze_runner_movie_poster_wallpaper_wide_or_hd-2xhpcyn1eyeg5l5bcd3ytm.jpg Kaya-scodelario-en-treillis.jpg|Gally and Aria MAZEPS4.jpg|A Griever _nodiY6h_400x400.jpeg|Aria 589000 t607.jpg|Aria 554b233a16ff8ac52e2308833925d048.jpg|Aria 0da9ef8740413b0e60c87a318d89c03f.jpg|Aria and Ellie The-Maze-Runner-New-Poster-Wallpaper-4867.jpg|Aira, Gally, Thomas, and Minho. Kat.jpg|Aria ari.jpg fef72ad3ce655d0156f95526294bc8cf.jpg 1b43a7bd0efa87dfbdac4d045528e9cd.jpg d78ec82e3fbf6615b382a13a8d771828.jpg fdddb846793bdeeee9dfb578761effa7.jpg a02d35c20f7e1b81c894ed355ca1c0f9.jpg c9e49a261f7e6bdba477f96e7877859c.jpg Bs-ncDwIEAAxfGL.jpg large.jpg